Fox
Fox, or CC-1010, was a clone commander on Coruscant during the Clone Wars. He was a commander of the Coruscant Guard. History Rescue Fox was one of the few members of the Coruscant Guard who were sent to underground levels of Coruscant to rescue Senator Padme Amidala from the clutches of Ziro the Hutt. He rescued her with no casualties. He was also present when Padme contacted Jabba the Hutt to tell him of the betrayal of his uncle, Ziro. Chase Through the Streets When Count Dooku put a bounty on some senators, Fox and his men became ready at all times to protect anyone who was pursued by a bounty hunter. When Fox found that a Trandoshan bounty hunter was going to kidnap Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin, he pursued him. Fox pursued him all over the streets of Coruscant, and finally, after climbing buildings, caught him and talked him into surrendering. Cad Bane Fox and some other Coruscant Guard had to go to the Republic Executive Building to try and capture bounty hunter Cad Bane, who had held hostage a group of senators, to get leverage to free Ziro the Hutt from Republic custody. He was forced to let them go, because if he didn't, the senators would die. Juma 9 Fox went with High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Threepwood to Juma 9 to free the station from Separatist control. Betrayal on Coruscant Fox was on duty on Coruscant when a group of disguised demolition droids infiltrated the the planet, and sent a false work order, which fooled Fox, who helped them find their way. Rako Hardeen Fox and a Coruscant Guard trooper was on duty at the Coruscant Republic prison when Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano brought Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was disguised as Rako Hardeen, to the prison because he was arrested. Anakin told Fox that if he was any trouble, then tell him, because he would be glad to put him "back into shape". Fox then led him into the prison. It is unknown if Fox participated in the escape of prisoners when Boba Fett and Cad Bane started a riot against the clone troopers. Armor Fox wore Phase I clone trooper armor with red markings, markings of the Coruscant Guard. He wore a kama, blaster holster, had one DC-15A blaster rifle, one DC-15S blaster, and two DC-17 hand blasters, held in the blaster holsters. His helmet had a red visor with a red antenna on it. Fox also wore Phase II clone trooper armor, but with more red on it than before. he had a visor and antenna on, with red on his helmet and armor, and the Coruscant Guard on his shoulders. Appearances *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Out Foxed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars film'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Deception"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Heroes on Both Sides"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Hostage Crisis"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Hunt for Ziro" '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' Sources *''[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CC-1010 CC-1010] on Wookiepedia'' *''Clone troopersin the Databank (backup links 12)'' *''[http://clonewars.wikia.com/wiki/Fox Fox] on Clone Wars Wiki'' *''Hasbro figure'' *''LEGO catalogue image with name '' *''LEGO image'' *''Out Foxed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.6'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars film'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Deception"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Hostage Crisis"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Hostage Crisis" (Decoded)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Target Exclusive Profile '' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''The Clone Wars Episode Guide: Heroes on Both Sideson Star Wars.com (backup link)'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Coruscant Guard Category:Finished articles Category:Featured articles